The Letter
by Fred2gen
Summary: Remus gives Harry a letter from Lily


"Harry," a calm voice said as a tall graying haired man walked into the room. The young man with almond green eyes and messy dark hair looked up from the parchment he was reading. "I thought that you should have this," the older man said as he passed Harry an old looking envelope. "Your mother gave this to me and Sirius just after you were born. She said that, 'If anything happened to her and James we were to give this to you, after you turned seventeen." Harry took the letter and gentle opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I want to tell you something important about love. People may tell you that love is a feeling of warm and fuzzes every time that you see your girl. That the one is the person that tells you everything will be okay when she knows that it won't be. My dear boy, don't believe them. _

_They may say that the one is the person who you shed a tear for but still want her. That she's the one who ignores you but you still want her. She's the one who loves another and you say that you're happy for her and all you do is cry. Again, my little boy, don't believe them. _

_I went through a time at your age when people told me this. You see I was dating a young man before I dated your father who I felt good around. This young man told me that everything would be okay after my parents died. This young man was Remus Lupin. _

"You dated my MUM!?" Harry asked Lupin. Lupin looked at Harry curiously and then laughed. He sat on a chair in the room and started to remember a time long gone.

Flashback (A/N In case you didn't catch that.)

Lily ran up the stairs trying to be early for Charms class. She was more than halfway there when a familiar voice called out her name. Her red hair flashed behind her as she spun to greet her old friend. She smiled at the tall boy in front of her, and silently thanked God that he wasn't with his best friends.

"Lily, I was wondering if you have a date to Hogsmeade this Saturday." Remus said. Lily watched as he fiddled with his hands and a shy grin crept onto his face. She smiled at the braveness she knew it would take for him to ask this question. Many boys wouldn't even take this chance for fear of being cursed into oblivion. For Remus to ask, didn't just risk his self but also his friendship.

"No Remus, I don't, why?" She asked slyly. Lily and Remus had been good friends since they became prefects in their fifth year. Lily wasn't sure when her feelings for this friend became more than friend. She wished his other friend would leave her alone so that she could be with Remus.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Sure Remus, I'd love to." She said before quickly kissing him on the cheek and heading to class. For the rest of the week Lily spent a lot of time in the library with Remus. They did study more then anything else, but little did they know who else knew about this relationship.

That Saturday Lily and Remus agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks. They had to wait a while before Sirius and James left before they could start their date. They went for a long walk in the town before heading up to the school and walking around the lake. Lily and Remus both learned new things about the other.

They continued to date for close to a month. Soon, though Lily got a letter from Petunia. It told her how one day when Petunia was out with her boyfriend Vernon, that something horrible had happened to their parents. No Muggle could figure out what the cause of death was, but Petunia could only guess that it had something to do with Lily's kind. That night Lily didn't leave the Common Room, and Remus stayed with her.

A week later The Daily Prophet's front page story was the attack on a couple of Muggles. They had a picture of Lily's house; which made Lily run up to her Dorm again. That night as she sat in front of the fire Remus whispered into her ear it would be okay. He had whispered it would be okay that entire week.

A few days after the Prophet's report another letter came for Lily. Whispers had asked why Death Eaters would need to kill off these muggles. This new letter answered this question. It said:

**_Mudblood,_**

**_You may think that a follower of mine killed off your filthy muggle parents. How wrong you may be. I killed them. Why, you may ask. I will tell you. I killed them so that you could understand. You shall die to, if you don't do as I ask. You can become my slave, or you shall die. _**

_**Your Dear Lord,**_

_**Voldermort. **_

For the second time that week Lily ran up to the Common Room. Remus quickly followed her. He again told her everything would be okay, but her reaction this time was not the same. "Remus, stop saying that!" she yelled at him. "He told me that if I don't become his slave that I shall die. How can everything be okay if those are my choices?" She asked before running out of the portrait hole. She buried her face in her hands and kept running. She soon ran into something hard.

_Harry, let me tell you what true love is. True love is not built on lies from the person, or to yourself. True love is when the person who loves you loves you enough to stand by your side through everything. Remus I hope learned this. I know his best friend did. Your father is not some one who just made me feel all warm and fuzzy; he was the epitome of "Knight in shining armor." Except for the fact that he didn't wear shiny armor, but he was my hero. No doubt, that if you are reading this letter, he was yours as well. _

"Oh, mom you have no idea how much you both were my heroes." Harry whispered before asking Lupin how his dad showed his mom that he was more a hero than a fuzzy feeling. Lupin remembered how his friends finally got together.

flashback

"Evans," a voice asked worriedly. She wiped her eyes and looked up into hazel eyes that she had seen so many times. These eyes usually made a feeling of hate rise up into her. This time though they made her feel comforted. The owner of the eyes wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to the wall.

"What is it?" He asked. Worry clearly was present on his face. She knew she shouldn't, but soon her head was resting on is chest and she cried. He held her close to him as she cried. He didn't know what to say, but when he did he said the wrong thing. "It'll be okay."

She looked up at him and she said, "James, no it won't. It will never be okay again. My parents died, and Voldermort killed them. He said that he would kill me if I didn't become his slave. That doesn't sound like it will be okay."

"I know how you feel. He killed my parents to, and said I would be next unless I joined him. I told him that it will never happen. I can't become a death eater when the love of my life is a Muggle-born."

"The love of your life," Lily asked confused. He looked at her and smiled.

"You, Lily, I love you." He said, "And I will never let anyone hurt you. Nothing will ever touch you will I am alive. Nothing, I promise."

"He kept his promise. Lily never even got a scratch will he was alive. Nothing was aloud near her that could potentially be hurtful. Sometimes she thought that he was a little over protective, but she was thankful that he was there for her. No question the night they died was the hardest time for her. James had always been there for her, since the moment she truly enter the magical world. She may have not known he was there, but he was." Remus told Harry before Harry continued the letter.

_My baby, I want you to find the girl who you know will be there no matter what. Don't let fear stand in your way of loving this girl either. A girl good enough for the son of James Potter will be brave enough to face what ever you will have to face. A girl good enough for the son of Lily Potter will have the true courage of a Gryffindor and the logic of when to use it. She will be able to stand by your side, and don't let her go. _

_We Both Love You, _

_Mum and Dad_


End file.
